The Floating Isles of InfINity
by The-Minion-9
Summary: As Phineas, Ferb and Perry are summoned to a set of Floating Islands, they will have to team up with the characters out of Wreck-It Ralph and more to save their universes from old enemies who plan to summon an ancient threat in this Universe. To stop it, they will have to go to InfINity and beyond... (Rated K for now) (Ongoing)
1. Prologue - A Wizardly Tale

**NOTE - This a Phineas and Ferb and Wreck-it Ralph crossover for now HOWEVER this is meant to be a Disney Infinity story but it will stay here for now!**

**Here's a little background/Prologue that you need to read before the story starts fully! :D**

* * *

**Prologue – A Wizardly Tale**

In a universe far away from the one we know, high in the skies; above the cities below, a set of floating islands with lakes lie. These islands might seem harmless but there is something dangerous hidden inside each island.

Decades ago before the events that are about to revealed in the next chapter, a wizard found these islands above the clouds which led him to explore the forbidden plains. This wizard discovered that the Islands held the power to change dimension and can summon things that are beyond this realm. His heart and mind told him to not to take advantage of this power however, the darkness that he didn't know about took over and made him use this power against his people.

The wizard nearly had the power to take over the universe however his plan had one flaw; the Isles summoned the group of warriors from other dimensions (who have never met each other before) to defeat him. Angered, the wizard used all of his magic and power he had to defeat him however, the wizard was defeat and his punishment was to be trapped inside the floating isles forever with no contact with the outside world. He has been there ever since.

Now, something has found the isles and the Isles has acted once more to protect itself...

* * *

**So, what has found these islands? Who has been summoned? I'll post up Chapter One this week (and it's the longest chapter I have ever done!)**


	2. Chapter 1 - Builders and Wreckers

******So, We have read the fable of the wizard and the floating isles and now, we meet Phineas and Ferb and Wreck-it Ralph in this world...**

* * *

**Chapter ****1 – Build****ers and Wreckers**

A muscular 9 foot man wearing a red and orange plaid polo shirt with a brown overall with oversized hands awakens on a floating island. This island is huge in length with a waterfall in the middle of it. The island also has some rocks around it and the only sound heard is the water running down the lake and waterfall. "Felix. Felix buddy!" The 9 foot man shouts as he starts looking around the island but stops after seeing a short man wearing blue plumber's kit with a blue hat laying on the floor with a golden hammer next to him. The 9 foot man goes up to him and shouts "Felix! Wake up!". The short man gets up and looks at the 9 foot man and asks "Ralph?" "Oh thank god you're all right." he answers.

Meanwhile on another floating island, two young boys and a blue platypus walk around their surroundings. One of the boys have red hair, wearing a white and orange striped shirt with blue trousers and their head is in the shape of a triangle. The other boy is the taller one out of the two and is wearing blue trousers over his green shirt. "Hey, Ferb. I think we're on a floating island. Don't you think, Perry?" the orange and white striped shirt wearing boy asks the blue platypus who makes his iconic sound. "Yeah. He agrees." The boy answers.

Back with Ralph and Felix, the two begin to look around their floating island and the soon come across with a female solider in black futuristic amour with blonde hair and a young nine year old with black hair and wearing a green hoodie. "Calhorn! Vanellope!" Ralph shouts as the two run up to the two ladies. "How are ya, Stinkbrain?" the young girl asks and Ralph answers "Not Bad, Vanellope. The Nicelanders are treating me fine now!" "Okay, ladies; Now we need to find out where we are?" the female solider asks then suddenly, a blue and white robot with small legs and long strong arm lands on the floating island. It begins to walk up to the group and it hands transform into sharp spinning claws. "Get back, guys! He's mine!" the female solider shouts then Ralph runs up towards it and punches it which forces it to fall back and explode as Ralph walks away. "We need to find out where we are." The female solider repeats and the rest of the group says "Agreed" at the same time as the group walks on.

Meanwhile, the boys and Perry the Platypus are exploring their island until another robot (similar to the one Ralph destroyed) arrives and tries to get up to the boys. "Err... Ferb?" The boy wearing the Orange and White striped shirt asks the other boy who shakes his head then Perry clicks his fingers which some music begins with a catchy beat and a some monkey sounds. The boy and Ferb begin dancing uncontrollably and Perry puts on his hat while dancing. "Walk the Platypus Walk. Talk the Platypus Talk..." The singer sings then Ferb turns to the other boy and asks "What the heck is going on, Phineas?" "I don't know Ferb" He answers back. As the music continues, Perry fights the robot while dancing and when it finishes, the punches the robot and it explodes as Perry walks away. "PERRY?!" Phineas asks as he raises his voice.

Back with Ralph and the others, they begin exploring until the four are captured by a beam of zero-point energy. "Whoa! Whoa! Mr. Incredible!" a male teenage voice shouts as a young adult with long tall orange hair and wears a black body suit with a white S files to the group. "OK. Not the person I'm looking for. But you destroyed one of my robots without any issues. That's interesting..." He explains to the group. "Who are you?" Ralph asks then the man flies down to him and shouts "I'm Syndrome! The greatest villian of all time!" then he turns away and says "Oh no. Arcade characters." "HEY!" Ralph shouts then Syndrome turns back to Ralph and says "You lot better watch where you're stepping because this isn't any of your business..." "We've been transported here by something..." Vanellope explains then Syndrome walks up to Vanellope and goes "I know who you are! You're the little brat who got in his way..." "Who?!" the female solider shouts then Syndrome turns away from the group, turns his head back to the group, points his finger to the other islands and says "Him...". A familiar face from Ralph and Vanellope's past walks up to Syndrome. An short old man in royal salmon coloured clothes with a candy cane stick to help him walk whispers to Syndrome. "No. Way." Ralph says while all of the group have their mouths open wide...

* * *

**Perry's true idenity has been revealed to Phineas and Ferb while Syndrome has captured Ralph, Vanellope, Feilx and Calhorn but a certain enemy from their past has returned...**

**I'll post chapter 2 up some ponit this week...**


	3. Chapter 2 - One Little Girl Got Away

******This is going to be a short fan-fic because I like to get the major arc out in short points. There's about 5-6 more chapters to go (including an epic finale in Wreck-It Ralph's Universe and Phineas and Ferb's Universe) after this one. So, here's the next chapter! **

* * *

**Chapter 2 – One Little Girl Got Away...**

"Perry, Who are you really?" Phineas asks Perry then he turns to Ferb and says "No time to explain. We'll talk about this later as we need to find a way out of here". As the three walk off, a blue flame creature pops up between them. "Hey." It says then Phineas goes up to touch it but it moves to the right and says "I know where you are but there's a group of four people who need your help. I need you to break them free but not without these..." as it makes a baseball launcher, grappling hook and a baseball bat appear.

Back with Ralph and the others, King Candy has arrived from well, death. "You!" the old man walks up to Vanellope who hits her with his Candy Cane stick and Ralph asks him "How the hell did you survive?" then King Candy turns to him and says "Oh, Ralph. Ralph. Ralph...". King Candy reveals "I don't know. I think I was summoned but you're here now. I can get my revenge..." then a baseball hits King Candy and hits him again repeatedly until the baseball returns to Phineas who has the baseball launcher. "Who are YOU?" Ralph asks then Phineas answers "You'll soon find out..." as Perry appears who punches Syndrome which makes Ralph, Vanellope, Felix and Calhorn escape with Phineas, Perry and Ferb to find out what's going on.

Meanwhile underground in one of the other floating islands, a mad young doctor with a point nose is working on a machine. "We can't forget the self destruct button just in case!" the young ugly man says to himself while working on the machine. Syndrome and King Candy walk up to the inventor. "Doofensmirtz? Is it ready?" Syndrome asks then the inventor turns to the two and says "Not yet. I need to capture my nemesis to make sure it works. I think you know who he is..." King Candy asks "The Blue fury creature who you like to describe as 'suave, semi-aquatic personification of unstoppable dynamic fury'?" " That's him." Doofensmirtz reveals then Syndrome and King Candy exit leaving Doofensmirtz to work on the machine...

* * *

**So, who is the blue flame? Is it a Will-O-Wisp from Brave? and Doof is finally revealed in the last bit. :D**

**- The next chapter should be out either tomorrow or Tuesday. If it isn't out then, it should be out by the end of the week! Please review if you like the story so far as I would like to know if you want this to have a sequel at some ponit.**


	4. Chapter 3 - Duncan's On Top Of The World

**Welcome back! I've nearly finished writing this and I have to say, the finale is great! I'm not going to spoil anything but I have to say that it's going to be great. Now, we return to the group as they just escaped Syndrome and King Candy...**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Duncan's on Top of The World**

"Who are you again?" Vanellope asks Phineas as they walk around one of the floating islands. "I'm Phineas. This is Ferb and the Platypus is Perry." Phineas introduces themselves to Ralph, Vanellope and the others then Ralph asks "How do you know we were captured?" Before Phineas could answer, the blue flame creature appears again "I told them." it answers then Phineas asks "What are you?" "A Will-O-Wisp. But call me Duncan." the blue flame creature answers then reveals "You're not the only ones here and I need you lot to help me find them. There should be two more then I'll reveal why I've summoned you lot here..."

Before Duncan can continue, another set of robot like the ones Ralph took on earlier appear. As the group walk backwards onto each other in a circle, the robots get closer until a blond haired masked male hero in red suit with a orange "i" in the middle drops down and destroys the robots. A green one eyed monster falls down after the him and says "Awww... I wanted to fight too..." "That's everyone here. Mr Incredible and Mike, I know you got a lot to ask but I'll explain..." Duncan asks the two before he begins to explain.

The group sit down while Duncan the Will-O-Wisp explains the tale of the evil wizard and the floating isles then says "The two villains Phineas and Ralph have faced and another one has joined forces to bring the evil wizard out from his prison and steal his power but as guardian of the plains, I have summoned you here to protect these islands and for doing these deeds, I'll grant you access back to your worlds. We don't have much time as we have to stop them from hitting his prison chamber..." The group and Duncan head to the centre island to stop Syndrome, Doofensmirtz and King Candy.

Meanwhile, Doofensmirtz has built a Eye-Vision-Inator (It's like a mirror, a TV and a Laptop had a baby) to see what the heroes are doing to stop the trio. "Guys! Guys!" Doof shouts to Syndrome and King Candy then King Candy turns to Doof and says "Have some Candy!" as he throws some candy to keep Doofensmirtz working. "Are you sure his machine will work?" King Candy asks Syndrome as Syndrome turns to the Eye-Vision-Inator and says evilly "I insure you it will..."

* * *

**Now, here's a cliffhanger. What has Syndrome done to Doof's Inator? Will the group make it to the centre island? Will they be able to stop Syndrome, King Candy and Doof's plan? Find out in future chapters!**

**The next chapter should be up on Wednesday or Thursday. If it isn't up by then, It will be up on Saturday. :)**


	5. Chapter 4 - Journey to the Centre

******So. Sorry about the delay. I've had a lot of stuff going on that at the moment. Chapters will be coming up in weekly chunks. Now, we return to the gang...**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Journey to the Centre**

"I have a feeling I've been here before..." Vanellope says to Mr. Incredible who replies "Same." as the group walk on to get to the centre island in the isles. As the group make it to the end of their island, they see the centre island. "How are we going to get across?" Ralph asks then Perry pulls out his grappling hook out and pulls the trigger. The claw followed by some rope launches to the centre island and grabs on a tree on the centre island. "Get on folks." Duncan says to the group then Mike turns away and says "No way. I'm not getting on there!" but Duncan flashes in front of him and pushes him on the rope.

As the group walk along the rope, another robot finds the grappling hook on the other side and begins to smash the tree. "HOLD ON!" Phineas shouts to the others as the rope breaks. As Perry reaches the end and destroys the robot. He shoots the grappling hook once more but the group couldn't grab it in time. He runs over the edge of the island and looks down. They aren't there. He shreds a tear but then Duncan appears behind him. "They've gone to a better place..." he says as Perry hugs him as he cries for his lost friends.

Meanwhile, Syndrome watches the events and dances to celebrate the group's defeat. "I'm geeking out right here guys!" King Candy runs up to the Eye-Vision-Inator and high fives Syndrome. "Finally, that little pest is out of my life!" he says in a happy tone. Doofensmirtz sees the action and drops his tools to build the evil machine. "I'm not helping you guys." he says angrily. Syndrome shoots his zero-point beam at him and asks aggressively "What do you mean NO?!" Doofensmirtz escapes the beam and uses the evil machine to teleport to Duncan and Perry. "Traitor". Syndrome whispers while he walks away however some black magic starts to form a person or to be correct; a wizard...

* * *

**Er...The wizard has returned OR HAS HE? The chapter is fun as one of the villians has a song but it's not from a Disney Movie! That should be out next week or the week after that. See ya soon. :P**


End file.
